Ed and Winry though the seasons
by rikuharadaonthemoon
Summary: This is Ed and Winry though the seasons and ages. Please enjoy and blame lack of spell check for spelling mistakes.


**Childhood-Summer.**

A three year old Ed looked down at the water in the river suspiciously.

"Are you sure it's safe Mum?" hed said as he dipped his toes in.

"Of course sweetheart. I wouldn't want you, Al or Winry to get hurt." Trisha repiled as she waded into the river.

Al was having so much fun jumping and splashing in the river that Ed decided that he needed to know what all the fuss was about so in he hopped. Winry also distrustful of the river was poking at it with a stick, when one of the older boys from the area pushed her in.

In a flash Ed had drawn a transmutation circle and pushed them over into cow pats. Then he held his hand out to Winry so she could stand up.

After that Trisha had a shallow pool dug in the back yard for summer swims.

**Childhood-Autum.**

A very young Edward Elric looked out the window at the dying leaves and thought about Winry. She had the flu that had been going around, he didn't know how she got it but if he found the person who gave it to her he'd punch them in the face.

Al and Trisha came into the living room carrying a basket full of extra food for Winry and her family. It wasn't that they couldn't cook, it was that they were so busy that they didn't have time to make very much.

"So you all ready to go boys?" Trisha asked as she put her coat on.

Al nooded while Ed climbed down from his seat to march over to the Rockbells.

**Childhood-Winter.**

Winter was one of Ed's least favorite times of the year. He didn't know why. Maybe it was all the extra clothing Mum made them wear? Maybe it was all the hot food and drinks that you had all the time? Maybe it was the weather? Or just maybe it was because he'd just lost a fight to his little brother Al, and not just any fight either but this one was meant to decide which one of them Winry would end up Married to.

**Childhood-Spring.**

Ed was indifferent to spring, there was too much greenary for his liking. But at least the layers of clothing became increasingly smaller till he was in summer clothes once again. He wasn't sure why he liked summer clothes more than winter clothes. Maybe it was because Winry wore dresses? Maybe it was because it was less consitricting? He would never know.

**Teenage- Summer.**

Ed had come to love summer and everything about it. It was because the Colonel went really easy on them insisting on as only as much work as they needed to do, with as many breaks as they could possibly fit in to a day. That was what Ed said. Everyone else said it was because Winry wore less clothing.

It happened like this, while on leave for a week to go get his automail checked out, and any repairs or adjustments done. The brothers had discovered how little clothing Winry felt she could get away with when only her and Granny were home. Ed's jaw dropped, sure he'd seen her in swimwear at the beach and pools and stuff but this was something else it...it was in fact her underwear. Al didn't thing Ed would ever loose the image of Winry lying on a beach chair in the middle of the Rockbells front lawn in her underwear in the heat of the summer evening.

Al on the otherhand was more interested in the kitten that hiding from Den.

"Wi..Winry...wh...what ...do ...you think your wearing?" Ed sputtered getting red in the face and believling that anger was acceptable in this situation.

"My underwear Ed, I didn't know we were expecting guests and it's too hot to wear anything more. Anyway it's not like you haven't seen me in this much clothing before." Winry responded.

**Teenage-Autum.**

Ed still wasn't sure about autum, it meant the beginning of extra clothing, the start of the nastie colds and flus that went around and worst of all it meant that the Colonel started pilling up the work.

Ed was fustrated at Mustang right now as Winry was coming all the way to Central to do maintenance because he wasn't allowed time off to go to Risembol.

And to make it worse he had to wait until the end of the day before seeing her. Damn Colonel, it wasn't far, if he'd let Ed meet her at the station he could have had his inspections finshed early... and he had to stay behind for paperwork.

Ed was quite sure it was all a plot (on the part of the Colonel ofcourse) to make him say something silly about like liking Winry. As if, she was his mechanic and friend and nothing else. He had never thought about seeing her in her underwear...well not very much...and it was almost entirely in a protective older brother way...except for the few times when it hadn't been. He decied to buy her long clothes that covered her entire body up from now on.

**Teenage-Winter.**

Winry loved winter she knew it was partly because of the extra clothes, scarfs and gloves and so on, but there was the fires which she loved and the extra blankets and warm food. Along with a kind of glow from the snow and ice. She wasn't really sure why she loved winter as much as did, but she was pretty sure it had to do with Ed and Al coming back for Christmas and New Years visits, which most of the time didn't concide with Ed needing repairs.

**Teenage-Spring. **

Ed liked spring, most colds and flus were going or gone by this time of the year. It was a more even tempture most of the time. It meant the start of the removel of the many layers of clothes and blankets. Also it meant that Ed wasn't uncomfortable during his automail check-ups, repairs, upgrades, etc. Which was a bonus in his eyes as he hated being uncomfortable around Winry.

**Adult-Summer.**

Being married gave Ed a new appreciation of summer and the small clothing Winry wore to be as cool as possible.

One particarly hot day Ed came in from mowing the lawn to find Winry making lunch in a very small dress. Seeing his opertunity Ed snuck up behind Winry and placing his head on her shoulder he blew on her ear and asked "Whats for lunch?"

"Nothing until you shower." Winry answered as she continued on.

"Want to join me?" Ed asked kissing Winrys shoulder as she tried moving away from him to continue lunch prepartions.

"No. I need to make lunch and you need to get ready we have quests today." Winry answered.

**Adult-Autum.**

Ed really, truly and strongly disliked many of Winry's male clients. Possible because many of them tended to forget she was married, possible due to her not being able to wear her wedding ring while working. But this was just plain rude!

It was the middle of autum and Ed and Winry were walking in a park togther. Winry hanging off Ed's arm. Ed happily leading her around as her baby belly was starting to show. And one of her annoying customers shows up and starts following them. Winry was trying to calm Ed, it was no use. Ed knocked the man into a tree, making the dead leaves fall on top of him.

**Adult-Winter**

Being married had made Ed love winter. Mainly for the snugglingly infront of fires. But being up in the early hours of a winter morning with a crying baby was making him strongly suspect that he'd been right all along and winter was too damn cold. And that no amount of snuggling with Winry could change that or help with the very upset baby in his arms.

**Adult-Spring**

Winry was trying to get the babies ready for Uncle Al and Aunt Mai's visit, Ed was trying to sleep. The baby birds however felt that parents needed to start doing what ever it was that parents did, and thus they started chripping very loudly.

Ed roled over and cursed sprin, it was offically his least favourite season.


End file.
